Tu y Yo
by SilentCrusade M
Summary: Ella es una idiota pero a la vez una gran Idol... Ella es una amargada pero es la mejor médico que haya conocido... Ella es Yazawa Nico... Ella es Nishikino Maki... Quiero que este a mi lado... Me enamore de ella... Pero hay un problema... Si hay un problema ... Las Idol's no se pueden enamorar... Ella es de un mundo distinto al mío...
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Live School Idol Project no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes**_

.

Aburrido~ estoy asi que bue~ solo lean aqui esta el mini prólogo .

Tu y Yo

.

.

》》prólogo《《

.

.

 **\- Ella es una idiota, pero a la vez una gran Idol...**

\- Ella es una amargada, pero es la mejor médico que haya conocido...

 **\- Ella se porta ridículamente infantil, y su apariencia lo dice todo...**

\- Ella se porta fría, incluso sus gestos te lo dicen todo...

 **\- Ella y yo nos encontramos varias veces, tanto en el pasado como ahora, pero no le tome importancia...**

\- Ella siempre se atraviesa en mi camino antes y ahora, acaso es...¿el destino o solo coincidencia?

 **\- Ella a dedicado todo su esfuerzo para llegar hasta donde esta el dia de hoy...**

\- Ella ya tenía todo su futuro, esperando por ella...

 **\- Ella a demostrado que el trabajó duro da un aire de satisfacción...**

\- Ella siempre a tenido todo lo que queria, con solo pedirlo, mientras que yo...

 **\- Ella te da ánimos, a su manera claro está, pero ella es extraña...**

\- Ella tiene un aura extraña, y es como si me estuviese llamando, eso es raro...

 **\- Ella tiene una hermosa sonrisa, pero se que no me lo dedica solamente a mi...**

\- Ella tiene una mirada es tan penetrante y fría... y a la vez tan única y cálida...

 **\- Ella es la persona que se esta robando mis suspiros...**

\- Ella se esta metiendo en mis pensamientos, sin mi permiso...

 **\- Ella me hablo, me agradece, y no se del porque me pone feliz esas simples palabras...**

\- Ella se le nota confundida, y ese sonrojo que solo me lo muestra a mi, porque me siento tan felíz...

 **\- Ella es la que se esta robando mi corazón, aunque no lo sepa y sea algo imposible...**

\- Ella es la persona que se esta convirtiendo en lo mas importante para mi, y yo lo dejaría todo por ella...

 **\- Ella es Yazawa Nico...**

\- Ella es Nishikino Maki...

 **\- De la persona el cual yo me eh estado enamorado...**

\- Su comportamiento frío, y su manera de ser me a llamado la atención, al igual que su amor que me a profesado...

 **\- Ese beso intencional que me dio...**

\- Ese accidental beso de aquel día...

 **-** _ **Me marcó y desde ahi supe que era ella la indicada, a la cual yo le dare todo mi amor...**_

\- Aun si tengo que abandonar lo que mas quise de toda la vida, yo...

 **\- Aun si tengo que ir en contra de mi propia familia, aun asi yo...**

\- Llegaré a su vida y conquistarla es mi nueva meta...

 **\- Entraré en su vida y hare que se enamore de mi...**

\- Eso haré...

 **\- Pero...**

\- Pero aún asi...

 **\- Hay un único problema...**

\- Hay un estúpido problema...

 **\- No pueden tener un romance las Idol's...**

\- Ella vive en un mundo muy distinto al mío...


	2. Chapter 2

_Una pequeña niña de pelo negro con dos coletas iba caminando en el parque tomada de la mano por su papá, su padre tenía unos hermosos ojos rojos como el ruby al igual que su pequeña hija._

 _"Hija cariño recuerda, en la vida hay que mantener siempre una sonrisa"_

 _"papi pero para eso están los juguetes ¿o no?"_

 _"Si cariño pero eso es sólo para los niños, sonrisa es lo que significa tu nombre por eso tienes que hacer felices a todos, pero igual tu tienes que ser feliz"_

 _"Oh~ papi entonces yo seré feliz y hare a tooodos felices quiero que todos tengan una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que tu"_

 _"Hija yo soy feliz si tu lo eres, eres mi orgullo y siempre lo serás"_

 _El hombre se agachó a la altura de la pequeña y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras escondía su rostro en el pequeño cuello de la niña_

 _"Papi entonces no llores"_

 _"No lo estoy hija, solo una cosa te pido no hagas que tu mamá llore y haz que tenga una hermosa sonrisa, tan hermosa como la tuya, al igual que tus hermanita ¿entendido?"_

 _"Yo las cuidaré y las protegere"_

 _"Vamos a casa Nico"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Mamá y papá donde esta"_

 _"Nico tu... papá no volverá el esta dormido"_

 _"yo igual quiero dormir déjame dormir con el"_

 _La señora Yazawa esta conteniendo las lágrimas no podía darse el lujo de llorar frente a su hija, como le diría que su papá ya no estaría con ella, poniéndose de cuclillas abrazo a Nico para decirle que fuera a dormir, ella era buena niña a ojos de todos incluso de su padre._

 _Nico al salir de la cocina oyó pequeños ruidos provenientes de este, ella se asomo por la puerta para ver algo que la dejo helada su madre aquella persona que amaba estaba llorando, y al nombrar el nombre de su padre mientras hipeaba hizo que algo dentro de ella se rompiera._

 _Con sus pequeñas manitas apretaba aquel vestido negro que tenía en esos momentos "hija, cariño no dejes que mamá llore haz que sonría" recordando lo que su padre le había dicho tomó aire y secándose las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos se acercó a su madre._

 _"Nico Nico Nii, la misión de esta pequeña es sacarte la más hermosa sonrisa jamás puesta en ese rostro"_

 _Su madre la veía sorprendida aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, como pudo se las seco y se acercó a su hija, dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras le repetía una y otra vez "gracias"_

 _"No dejare que llores de nuevo mamá, se lo prometí a mi papá y eso haré!"_

 _Su madre en esa noche fría y oscura dio una sonrisa la más genuina que había dado ese día, mientras su hija le daba un abrazo protector._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Love live no me pertenece todo a sus respectivos autores...

 **Tu y Yo**

* * *

.

.

》》presente《《

.

"Nico hija, ven a desayunar se te hará tarde para llegar a clases."

La señora Yazawa terminaba de servir los platos en la mesa junto con sus dos hijas a lado suyo y a un pequeño de 4 años tomada de la mano, sus hijos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares mientras que Nico se paraba y daba un bostezó mirando la hora para terminar de despertar e irse a cambiar el día de hoy iniciaria su segundo año de instituto, el lugar donde había estudiado su madre a su edad.

Ese día era el comienzo de todo, el inicio de sus aventuras y de su vida como Idol.

"Nicochi buenas"

"Oh, Nozomi buenas"

"Nicochi hiciste aquel encargo de nuestra kohai?"

"Ugh, no es ni el segundo día y ya vas a empezar, y si lo hice"

"genial recuerda que ella es espec-"

No termino de hablar cuando una chica había chocado con ella tenía una coleta ladeada su pelo color jengibre y sus ojos azules llenos de vida esos ojos que mostraban calidez hizo que Nico alzará una ceja al notar que ella ni cuenta se había dado, ella solo se paro y al verlas vio que eran sus sempai ella enrojecio al chocar con ellas se inclinó pidiendo disculpas y siguió su camino a toda prisa para irse a la escuela.

"Eso fue raro, por cierto Nozomi estas bien?"

"Ese choque del destino no estuvo para nada elegante"

"Eh?"

Nozomi al ver la cara de duda de su amiga soltó una carcajada y se fue con su amiga rumbo a la escuela, Nico aun seguía confundida a que se refería con eso.

.

.

"Honoka-chan te tardaste si sigues así serás una mala influencia"

"Lo siento mucho Kotori-chan es sólo que tropecé"

"Vamos a hacer este año lo mejor para recordar todo lo bueno"

Su primer año de instituto empezaba ese día, las chicas de segundo y la chica de primero hicieron su primer encuentro.

Sus encuentros fueron planeados por las telas del destino.

.

.

》》Ocho meses después《《

.

.

La escuela estaba pasando por una crisis, se podían oír varios rumores y uno de ellos era que estaban planeando cerrar la escuela ya que no había muchos estudiantes la chica de primer año se puso triste como era posible apenas llevaba la mitad de año y ya empezaban con las malas noticias.

Salió de la escuela temprano ya que se sentía mal, al estar en la entrada se había topado con una chica pelinegra estaba poniéndose su zapatos con su bolso en su hombro, ella al parecer se sentía mal estaba un poco pálida, se recargaba en los casilleros para tener un apoyo, la pelijengibre sin mas se acercó a ella y sin ver exactamente quien era la tomo del hombro para llevarla a la enfermería más está se negó, la pelijengibre dio un suspiro y se puso de cuclillas diciéndole que se subiera le ayudaría en llevarla a casa y que nada malo le pasara.

La pelinegra desvío su mirada se sentía una inútil pero no tenía ni ganas de reprocharle susurrando un gracias se subió a la espalda de esta y saliendo de la escuela se dirigieron a su hogar de la pelinegra.

"Mi nombre es Honoka, Kousaka Honoka uuhm un placer supongo"

"Ah mi nombre es Yazawa Nico, y otra vez gracias Honoka"

"Mm para eso estamos, para ayudar a quien lo necesite"

.

.

después de unos quince minutos llegaron al hogar de la pelinegra, ella se despidió y se fue de la casa pero aun se sentía nerviosa al pensar quien la cuidaria hasta que llegase algún familiar, seguía ahí parada haciéndose esas preguntas, sacó su celular y enviando un mensaje toco la puerta de aquel departamento hasta que salió Nico con los ojos medio cerrados.

había sido buena idea quedarse y cuidarla un rato más.

Después de un par de horas Nico se sentía un poco mejor, con un paño en su frente y Honoka sentada en el suelo cerrando sus ojos de a ratos, hasta que oía como la puerta de esa habitación se había abierto y noto algo extraño, era la chica con la que había tropezado su primer día de clases, se sorprendió al verla ahí parada.

"Gracias por cuidar de Nicochi"

"No es nada, ah bueno supongo que es hora de irme, cuídese sempai"

.

.

había acabado ese año escolar y Honoka y sus sempai no les había vuelto a ver, ese día habían entrado dos chicas de intercambio una de ellas iría en su salón su nombre era Sonoda Umi, era sería y responsable más no era una chica a la que pudieras acercarte fácilmente ya que siempre se veía estoica y reservada, Honoka intento acercarse varias veces pero fue rechazada o simplemente recibía un "si" y un "no".

.

.

Honoka dio un suspiro cansado a lado de ella iba Kotori intentado reconfortarle, hasta que oyeron sus nombres haciendo que voltearan eran las chicas de primero sus kohai y amigas de ellas.

"Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan hola"

"Kotori-sempai, Honoka-sempai buenas"

"nada de sempai, somos amigas"

Después de su encuentro las cuatro chicas se fueron al patio principal a platicar.

.

.

"Nicochi vamos hay que ir a ver el salón de club"

"No me interesa si quieres cierralo hazlo"

"No seas así"

"Si no puedo hacer feliz a nadie entonces no haré nada idiota esta vez"

Nico antes de que terminará su segundo año recibió una mala noticia esas personas que según habían sido sus "amigas" la traicionaron y la fueron dejando sola, ella no le importó y se volvió un poco más cerrada ante las personas, Nozomi estuvo a su lado desde aquel día hasta cuando la dejaron sola.

Hasta que enfermo en la escuela le dieron permiso de irse a casa si había alguien ahí, ella estaba sola más mintió y dijo que si había estaba un familiar, pero al llegar a los casilleros se sentía mareada encontrándose con la misma que había visto en los primeros días.

Llevándola hasta su casa.

.

.

"Nico-chan vamos a hacerlo, que tal si nos hacemos Idol's"

"No lo haré idiota, ya no mas"

"Nicochi, vamos inténtelo no les hará ningún mal"

"Nozomi tu sabes muy bien la razón del porque no quiero"

"yo igual lo se, pero hazlo por ti se felíz, sonríe!"

"Cállate, por... por favor Honoka"

Nico estaba sintiéndose culpable, porque será por lo que había dicho Honoka o porque lo había dicho ella, Nozomi le tomo de los hombros tratando de calmarla, ella ya sabía muy bien a que se refería con eso Nico.

Nozomi iba a decir algo cuando la voz de sus demás amigas la interrumpieron.

"Yo las apoyare en lo que sea necesario, permisos, vestuario u otra cosa"

"Yo tengo a una amiga que sabe sobre la melodía y eso tal vez quiera ayudarme"

"Nya! yo ni idea de que hacer"

.

.

"Nico-chan hoy es el día"

"supongo"

Honoka y Nico eran Idols pero cada una cantaba sola, estaban en la entrada practicando una de sus canciones, cierta pelirroja iba caminando con unos audífonos puestos y un libro en mano iba esquivando personas como si lo hiciera a diario.

Nico al dar una vuelta sin querer por lo entusiasmada que estába ese día choco con esa chica tirando su libro en el proceso, y ella iba a caer cuando una mano la jala del brazo para evitar que sufriera lo mismo que el libro.

"disculpa, esta bien no la vi en el camino y yo-"

Al darle una mirada rápida para después mirar a Honoka y ambas pensando lo mismo.

"Deja vú?"

Honoka la miraba sorprendida, y Nico la miraba interrogante.

"Ah?, bueno sempai espero este bien"

tomando el libro del suelo y sin mirar más se dispuso a caminar rumbo al edificio.

Nozomi estaba recargada en la ventana observa detenidamente aquel incidente con una sonrisa impresa en su rostro.

"El destino si que se presenta de la manera menos delicada"

Una rubia iba entrando al salón de clases con varias hojas en sus manos oyendo lo último de lo que había dicho su compañera.

"dijiste algo, Nozomi? "

"No, no dije nada Eli"

.

.

Maki-chan espera!"

"Ya te di la melodía ahora dejame en paz"

"Necesito un favor, es urgente"

Maki miraba interrogante a aquella chica que la molestaba a cada momento aunque no se quedaba después de todo le daba una recompensa, tal vez no monetaria ya que ella misma lo había dicho, alzó una ceja esperando a que terminará de hablar aunque no le daba buena espina aquello.

"necesito que vayas y te encuentres con Honoka-chan"

"No la conozco y no tengo tiempo, para-"

"porfavor a ella es a la que le escribes sobre la melodía, aunque hay otra persona"

"Rin ya te lo dije no haré eso!"

Maki se fue furiosa del salón, podía darle las notas de la melodía pero encontrarse en persona con esa persona que las utilizaba para cantar no lo veía como algo bueno"

.

.

Un hombre de traje llego a la escuela hablando con la directora, luego hacer llamada haciendo que las tutores de ciertas chicas llegarán a la misma.

"Yazawa-san le habla la directora, al parecer su madre esta ahí con ella"

Nico trago pesado se suponía que las calificaciones no eran parte del programa para llamar a su madre o tal vez si, ella solo asintió y tomando sus cosas salió del salón tenía en mente salir de la escuela pero un jalón le arruinó su escape.

"Nico, la directora y tu mamá te esperan no se que hiciste pero haré algo para ayudarte"

Sin mas la jalo aun si no quería su pelinegra amiga.

"Honoka tu mamá está aquí, y quiere hablar contigo así que vamos" Sin esperar respuesta fue jalada por una de sus amigas de clase.

.

.

"IDOL PROFESIONAL!"

Ambas gritaron al mismo tiempo con sus ojos bien abiertos y exaltadas al ver a sus respectivas madres al hombre con traje y a la directora que las veía fijamente.

"Tiene que ser una broma, después de todo yo ya-"

Honoka dio un paso atrás nerviosa, mientras que Nico cerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño.

"No jueguen así conmigo"

"Yazawa-san la escuela observado, y se que ya estas preparada para eso además -miró a Honoka- Ella me dijo que es una digna rival y yo creo en ella"

"Nico-chan, espera"

Honoka gritó al ver que su amiga salía corriendo sin importar que Nozomi estuviera en la puerta.

"Hablaré con ella pero, productor si usted solo viene a dar falsas esperanzas a mi amiga -su mirada se volvió oscura- me voy de la agencia"

.

.

"Nico-chan vamos, es tu primer concierto y yo estaré ahí, como tu estuviste conmigo en el mio"

"Ya lo se Honoka es sólo que... no lo se… que tal si no los hago felices, tu lo hiciste pero y si yo no"

"Tu puedes… yo se que puedes"

"Dare lo mejor de mi, espera y veras Honoka te sobrepasare y seré la mejor Idol de todo el mundo"

"Espero tenerte como un rival digo Nico-chan"

.

.

.

.

:v aquí Honoka ya es Idol y Nico apenas va por ahí con ayuda de sus amigas :3

en el otro cap será la vida de Maki y las dos chicas transferidas :v

y de ahí a cuando son grandes y se conocen nuevamente...

 _"se va a un rincón a llorar mientras oye canciones de sus musas" final love live :"( hoy acabo finalmente_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nishikino Maki una niña de cuatro años con su futuro ya planeado, con su prometido ya impuesto, con una soledad que sólo a ella le inundaba, no podía salir de la gran casa en donde vivía, con sus profesores privados que le enseñaban diferentes materias._

 _Ella se sentía vacía no sólo porque sus padres tenían todo su futuro, no porque sus padres no le ponían la atención necesaria, ella estaba atada a ese destino impuesto por los Nishikino y a pesar de su corta edad sabía que era lo correcto para no poner en ridículo su apellido._

 _Un día harta de todo eso salió de casa sin ser vista hasta llegar a un parque habían varios niños jugando, sus padres tal ves de ellos, conversando entre sí y otros cuidandolos, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención a esa pequeña pelirroja fue ver a un señor con su pelo castaño jugando con una pequeña pelinegra, se les veía felices._

 _A ella le llego una oleada de celos mientras se iba imaginando que era ella y su padre, se acercó a ellos lentamente, hasta que oyó a esa persona hablar que ella se quedó ahí parada._

[" _Hija cariño recuerda, en la vida hay que mantener siempre una sonrisa_ "]

 _Maki frunció el ceño si siempre tuviera una sonrisa, entonces porque ella se sentía vacía, porque sus padres no le sonreían de la misma manera que ese señor a su hija, ¿porque? ¿acaso ella se había portado mal?, No claro que no eso no era posible, ella era buena niña sus padres siempre le decían eso … Pero y si todo era una farsa._

 _No queriendo oír más se alejo de ellos no quería oír más._

 _Corría por todo ese parque hasta que chocó con otra persona haciendo que ambas se cayeran al suelo._

 _"Ah! disculpa, no te vi y-"_

 _"E-Está bien no paso-"_

 _"En serio disculpa si no hubiera corrido así yo-"_

 _"Está bien vamos -tomándole la mano para que ella se parará igual- mira estoy bien"_

 _Maki tenía baja su cabeza aun no podía creer lo que había echo, se iba a disculpar nuevamente pero una mano en su mejilla detuvo sus palabras._

 _"Dije que estaba bien, además aquí la que se ve lastimada es otra ¿tu, estas bien?"_

 _Maki sólo asintió con su cabeza, sus lágrimas estaban por caer no podía creerlo al fin que salía de casa pasaba esto, se sentía triste e impotente._

 _"Me llamo Umi y tu como te llamas?"_

 _"E-eh? m-mi nombre es … -Maki cerró sus ojos dio un respiró profundo y se habló a sí misma 'tal vez esta es mi única oportunidad'- MAKI!, -gritó a todo pulmón sorprendiendo a la niña frente de ella" aaah disculpa por gritar me lla-llamo Maki"_

 _"Que lindo nombre … Maki"_

 _Ambas oyeron una risa y ahí Maki de nuevo vio a ese señor y a la niña pelinegra jugando a las escondidas para después ser abrazada por el mismo, esa sonrisa le pareció linda que sin notarlo ella también sonrió haciendo que Umi sonriera igual ante esa escena._

 _..._

 _"entonces tu dices que ¿deseas tocar el piano?"_

 _"Sí quiero, ya que una amiga toca hermoso un instrumento y yo … -vamos Maki tu puedes, Umi dijo que te apoyaría- quiero tocar uno"_

 _Su padre se quito sus gafas mientras cerraba sus ojos reflexionando lo que queria su hija, antes la veía sin ánimos pero desde que dijo que tenia una amiga se veía más animada._

 _"Muy bien, solo no dejes en ridículo a la familia"_

 _"Papá te prometo que seré la mejor pianista y-"_

 _Su padre corto lo que iba a decir dejando caer su mano al escritorio con fuerza "dije que podrías tocarlo pero eso tendrá cierto límite ¿entiendes? tu estudiarás medicina"_

 _Maki sólo bajo la mirada triste, así que al final no tenía escapatoria con ese futuro._

…

 _Umi estaba fuera de la gran casa Nishikino vestida de lo más común según la madre de Maki que la miraba con recelo desde la ventana, su pelo azul como el cielo nocturno suelto, mientras vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cortos color azul cielo._

 _Mientras que Maki se amarró su corto cabello en media coleta, se puso una playera negra y unos pantalones cortos color rosa, ese día iban a salir a jugar a casa de la peliazul, sus padres le pusieron como condición no salir de esa "casucha" sin sus guardaespaldas._

 _Maki tenía siete años cumplidos cuando por fin había tocado con el alma aquel piano de cola color blanco, un regalo "escondido" de Umi, lo que sus padres de Maki no sabian era qué Umi también venía de una gran familia poderosa y tradicional, pero a ambas pasaban por alto su apellido, al igual que los padres de Umi tenían por alto que Maki fuera una Nishikino, como Maki que ignoraba el echo de que su primera y verdadera amiga sea un Sonoda._

…

 _Maki tenía ya sus diez años cumplidos y Umi tenía once años de edad eran inseparables, los padres de Maki al saber que la amiga de Maki era un Sonoda su actitud cambio más aún así no la aceptarían del todo._

 _Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos padres de las dos chicas que antes de ser de una gran familia de renombre eran grandes amigos, pero ahora el señor Nishikino no lo veía así._

 _El padre de Umi era estricto con respecto a la educación de su hija más aún así no le prohibía algunas cosas para que ella fuese feliz, y cuando vino una oportunidad para su hija en el extranjero el de inmediato aceptó sin contar por una vez en la opinión de la misma._

…

 _"Maki en verdad, me disculpo por no decirte esto"_

 _Umi estaba sentada en el pasto debajo de un árbol de aquel parque en donde se conocieron, mientras que Maki le daba la espalda para que no viera su rostro todo llenó de sentimientos y de lágrimas._

 _"Esta bien, se que tu no lo hiciste pero aun así … perderte de la noche a la mañana es tan-"_

 _"Lo se, yo me siento peor … dime entonces ¿quien cuidará a la persona que tanto quiero? ¿de la que todavía no conoce el mundo? ¿de la que … llora por todo?"_

 _Umi no lo soporto más había roto en llanto ¿porque todo tenía que ser así? todo por sus familias, todo por sus … por aquel sentimiento que tenía hacia su amiga, hacia una chica._

 _Parandose del suelo mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas daba un suspiro y mirando el cielo, de su chaqueta sacaba un pequeño libro con un moño rojo entregandoselo a Maki ella lo aceptó con una media sonrisa entonces ¿era todo? miró aquel libro por alguna razón se le hacía familiar._

 _"Umi si un día tu … regresas por favor que sea la primera en saberlo"_

 _"lo prometo"_

 _Un fuerte abrazo fue dado ese día, en aquel atardecer en donde se podía apreciar un hermoso rojo carmesí y una oscuridad que iba inundado apareciendo así el azul de la noche, aquel abrazo que significaba mucho para ambas, Umi le dio una última mirada para después salir corriendo de ahi no podría soportarlo más._

 _"Un día nos volvemos a ver Umi, es una promesa"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Love Live no me pertenece todo a sus respectivos autores

 _._

 **Tu y Yo**

 _._

 _cap 2_

 _._

 _._

》》presente《《

Maki se iba despertando hoy por fin había tenido un piano en casa su madre lo compro al saber que su amiga se había ido al extranjero, ella al ver crecer a su hija había añorado ver esa sonrisa nuevamente pero fue todo lo contrario ella se había creado una barrera para con los demás incluso de sus propios padres, pero cuando se acercaba al piano y empezaba a tocar aquellas hermosas teclas, y con esos sentimientos que no podía sacar a relucir.

Su madre podía oírlo claramente, podía sentir esos sentimientos de vacío y a la vez de añoranza hacia su amiga, cada melodía era dedicada a ella, llenando un sentimiento indescriptible para ella misma haciendo caer unas lágrimas de su rostro.

Maki tenía doce años, dos años sin su amiga, lo que le sorprendía era qué cada mes venía un libro por correo de parte de ella, el último libro que le había llegado le había encantado, pero lo que mas le gustó fue que venía con una frase para ella en una hoja para animarla, por cada mes que pasaba, iba a mitad de libro cuando un sobre cayó de este.

 _Hola Maki como te va espero que bien, como vas en tus clases supongo de maravilla, hice una amiga hace una semana previene de Rusia y que es mitad japonesa hahaha es gracioso pero según me a contado quiere ir y conocerte, dice que ella ira a Japón más adelante, yo igual espero ir de regreso y verlos, tu y aquel parque donde chocaste conmigo hace tiempo, espero que aún me recuerdes._

 _Cuidate Maki…_

 _pdta: no te cierres a ti misma, se felíz como dijo aquel hombre aquella vez._

Maki leía aquello y una sonrisa inocente escapó de ella para luego mirar aquella puerta y ver a su madre con media sonrisa, para ver una foto de Umi y otra chica suponía era la chica que conoció allá, y atrás de ellas un lago.

"podría haber sido yo en esa foto … pero supongo aquí habrá diversión como antes"

》》》》》》

Maki iría a Otonokizaka dos años después ya que según en un sobre en donde venía una carta decía que ella estaría de regreso ese año y empezaría en segundo grado ya que aquella rubia se había adelantado y se había ido hace un año, y que ambas estudiarian en la misma escuela, y ella como no quería perderse ese momento del reencuentro les pidió a sus padres llevarla a esa escuela.

Sus padres aceptaron sin mucho ánimo pero después de oír lo que ambos querían, le dieron su último deseo por así decirlo.

…

Umi iba caminando impasible en los pasillos de la escuela mirando todo a su alrededor notando que tan diferente era esa escuela a la cual asistía antes por un lado se sentía nostálgica al saber que estaba de regreso pero a la vez se sentía una extraña y más llegando a esa escuela sin más, notó a cierta rubia caminar por el pasillo acompañada de otra alumna, suponía que había echo amigas entrecerró sus ojos al notar que se veía igual que antes demostrando ser fría y caminando con una elegancia envidiable

"realmente, quiere llamar la atención o sólo quiere alejar a todos, que pasó Eli para tener esa mirada nuevamente"

Se desvió de ese camino todavía no podía hablar con la rubia primero tenía que ir a la sala de profesores y preguntar en que aula le había tocado.

Sin darse cuenta que aquella rubia la había notado desde que se quedó ahí parada " _Umi_ " un simple susurró para seguir en su camino junto con aquella chica a su lado.

》》》》》》

Maki iba nerviosa por más que iba al parque no volvió a encontrar a ese hombre o a su hija jugar, nunca supo el nombre de ella ni que edad tendría dio un suspiro algo cansado mirando la entrada de aquella institución.

"Aquí es dónde vino Umi y su amiga …" frunció el ceño pensando varias cosas y más aún como seria aquella chica que había acompañado a su amiga en ese tiempo.

Además que le diría a su amiga una vez la encuentre de nuevo, sería la misma a la que una vez vio no quiso preguntar, siguió caminando hasta que llegó a cierto salón de música un piano de cola negro, varias bancas y libros de música, sonrió con nostalgia recordaba que Umi la incitó a jugar con ella y el piano ¿cómo estarán sus padres? ella no lo sabía ya que una vez Umi se fue jamás regresó a la casa Sonoda le daba miedo no encontrarla tocando aquel bello instrumento que le llenaba.

"disculpa pero los de primer año deben de estar en el auditorio"

"Esta bien … y gracias por avisarme"

"Soy Hoshizora Rin un gusto nya"

"¿Eh? que … que acabas de decir"

"Que soy Hoshizora Rin un gusto"

Maki alzó una ceja se le hacía extraño todo eso creyó oír un nya por parte de esa chica, se estaba volviendo paranoica fue lo único que pensaba cerró sus ojos para calmarse y se fue al banco cerca del piano tocaba cada tecla de este con cuidado.

"No iré pero gracias por avisarme"

Rin se quedó quieta no sabía del porque pero sentía en su interior algo realmente extraño que sin pensarlo mucho cerró la puerta y se sentó en un banco observandola cuidadosamente.

Maki no dijo más y empezó a tocar un poco, haciendo que aquella acompañante abriera sus ojos con sorpresa ya que en su vida había oído algo así, no, eso era mentira antes había oído algo similar pero no era un piano más bien era un violin.

"Sonoda Umi … e-ella aca-acaso te-" No dijo nada mas solo se paro de golpe y salió de ahí a toda prisa.

Maki la vio salir extrañada para después abrir sus ojos de sorpresa acaso ella conocía a "Umi"

"Creí que irías al auditorio y no a este lugar"

Maki miro hacia atrás encontrándose con aquella peliazul delante de ella, un poco más baja que ella su pelo aun más largo y hermoso.

"Hey! cuanto tiempo ¿no es así? Maki"

"Idiota! -la abrazó con fuerza temiendo a que fuera un espejismo- idiota eres una-"

"Yo igual te extrañe"

"Vamos Umi-chan apenas me ves y huyes, ves a esta pelirroja y que veo te abraza con fuerza, si sigues así me pondré celosa"

"Eli, creí que estabas en-"

"se lo deje a Nozomi, vine por ti pero veo que no estas sola"

"Soy Ayase Eli y amiga de Umi encantada"

"Mmm Nishikino Maki y también soy amiga de Umi"

Umi tan solo suspiro mientras negaba, esa presentación si que era pésima muy diferente a lo que ella pensaba.

"que forma de presentarse ustedes dos"

》》》》》》

"Ya te dije que no Hoshizora-san, no pienso componer canciones!"

"Hazlo por favor solo una vez, tu eres la indicada"

Maki huía prácticamente de aquella chica, al contarle sobre un problema que tenía una de sus amigas, ella se negó sin mas pero aquella chica era insistente parandose de golpe sintiendo que alguien chocaba con ella se dio la vuelta y sólo le dio una hoja

"si quieres que componga esa estúpida canción muy bien lo haré, pero no quiero que les digas a nadie que fui yo"

"te lo prometo nya"

Sabía que iba a arrepentirse pero no podía hacer nada, salió de la escuela tenía que ir al hospital de sus padres para ayudar quisiera o no era su obligación, mirando hacia cierto lugar encontrándose con una cabellera negra y dos niñas a su lado con una bolsa cada una.

"Ella se me hace conocida pero de dónde-"

Maki negó y siguió su camino volteando de vez en cuando hacia atrás para verla, notando que apenas y podía caminar con tanta bolsa, sacó su móvil viendo la hora dando una sonrisa corta se acercó a ella.

"presta, te ayudó con eso"

"No gracias … puedo bien sola"

Maki murmuró distraídamente mientras veía que era una total mentira, una carcajada inundó los oídos de la pelinegra frunciendo su ceño y haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

"Como quieras princesa, pero si se te ocurre hacer otra cosa te dejo ahí tirada en el suelo "

Le tendió dos bolsas y caminando ella con tras dos y sus hermanas a cada lado, Maki cerró sus puños porqué se ofreció en primer lugar, rasco su nuca tomó las bolsas y las siguió de cerca hasta llegar a un complejo de departamentos, Nico al ver la cara de sorpresa de la pelirroja le quitó las bolsas de mala gana y siguió su camino son verla siquiera o preguntar su nombre solo gritando un gracias.

Maki sonrió al escuchar aquello no sabía la razón pero le agrado ese gesto aunque no fuera la manera más apropiada de decirlo. Miró su móvil nuevamente viendo la hora y corrió para llegar a su principal destino.

》》》》》》

Umi Eli y Maki se habían vuelto cercanas aun a pesar de todo y de oír cierto lo rumores de Ídol's en sí escuela los pasaron por alto sin siquiera prestar verdadera atención a ello.

Eli y Umi se habían graduado solo quedaba Maki en aquel instituto.

Miro por última vez aquel piano con tristeza, no pudo convencer a su padre siquiera de conservar aquel piano, aun asi Umi la apoyaba ella había decidido seguir el mismo camino que su padre y a la vez ser una exitosa escritora.

Eli se fue por la medicina le había llamado la atención por ver a Maki leer tanto libro.

》》》》》》

"Umi, podrías ayudarme a cargar estas cajas" Maki tenía dos cajas en sus manos y varias más esparcidas en el patio.

"Eli puedes abrir la puerta" Umi hablaba nerviosa mientras trataba de tener equilibrio al tener más de dos cajas en sus manos

"Claro deja busco … aquí está" Eli sacaba unas llaves del auto de la pelirroja para abrir la casa.

Maki se había ido a vivir sola, estaba por graduarse de la universidad, se había dado cuenta de que el trabajó no era tan malo sólo extrañaba tener tiempo para sí misma y para estar con ellas dos.

Su padre estaba orgulloso al ver a su hija crecer tal cual el esperaba, sólo esperaba el momento adecuado para decirle acerca de su futuro compromiso ya arreglado y todo estaría listo, su futuro en el hospital y su legado podría continuar.

Una pelinegra y una pelijengibre iban caminado por la avenida viendo a sus _tal vez_ futuros vecinos, y sin mas seguir con lo suyo hablando acerca de su futuro concierto de la pelinegra de la próxima semana.

》》》》》》

 _la verdad casi no me convenció mucho pero no quería dejarlos esperando más tiempo …_

 _En el otro capítulo ahora si dónde empieza el concierto el encuentro donde cruzan palabras y su primera pelea oficial :3_

 _quisiera saber si les va gustando si no para cambiar un poco la historia a como la tenia planeado :'v pero el encuentro ya esta a la mitad de estar escrito ahora solo espero no tardar..._


End file.
